La force de ton amour
by Daidalos
Summary: Hermione est furieuse contre Ron. Pour se venger, elle va accepter une invitation qu'elle aurait peutêtre refusé sans ça.
1. L'invitation

Disclaimer : Cette fic est un remaniement de celle de wiwi love ron-hermy intitulée "Par jalousie ou par peur pour elle seulement ?" écrite et publiée avec l'accord de wiwi.

Les personnages et l'univers de Harry Potter sont la propriété intellectuelle de J.K. Rowling

Je la classe en M (NC-16) à cause d'un scène qui pourait heurter la sensibilité de certains lecteurs. Mais Elle serait sinon classée en T (NC-12)

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : L'invitation**

Ce match avait été épuisant, Ron avait donné tout ce qu'il avait. Incroyable mais vrai, Gryffondor l'avait emporté sur Serpentard par le score de trois cent vingt à zero. Ron avait été impérial. Et il devait ça à son ami Harry, qui un an plus tôt lui avait fait croire qu'il jouait sous l'effet de _Felix Felicis_, la potion de chance. Depuis ce match, il jouait avec beaucoup plus d'assurance. Avant, le trac, la peur de mal faire le paralysait complètement, il ratait ce qu'il faisait, et ça devenait encore pire. Mais maintenant, il était capable de jouer l'esprit libre. Il avait déjà prouvé qu'il était brillant, il n'avait plus à avoir peur de rater quelque chose, car il savait que l'impression générale serait qu'il était un bon gardien, très bon même.

Dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, c'était l'euphorie générale. La bièraubeurre coulait à flots et les élèves des sept années chantaient en chœur _Weasley est notre roi_, orchestrés par Colin Crivey. Il avait à peine fait trois pas dans la pièce qu'une horde de filles se jeta sur lui, le complimentant sur son match. Flatté, il répondit que ce n'était rien, que c'était les Serpentard qui ne valaient pas une noise.

Au fond de la pièce, Hermione le regardait faire le joli cœur. Elle aurait voulu courir vers lui, comme toutes ces autres filles, mais ce n'était pas son genre. Et Ron le savait très bien. La colère commençait à monter en elle, s'il ne se débarrassait pas de ses groupies très vite, il en paierait les conséquences. Et comme elle l'avait deviné, il ne se débarrassa pas de ses admiratrices, au contraire, il prenait de toute évidence un malin plaisir à leur raconter en détail les actions qu'il avait mené, comment il avait perçu les choses, et son état d'esprit, minute par minute, au cours du match.

Hermione monta jusqu'à son dortoir et se jeta sur son lit de rage. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez ce garçon. Il fallait toujours qu'il la fasse enrager. Depuis leur rencontre, il semblait prendre un malin plaisir à toujours la contredire. Elle savait qu'il ne la considérait pas comme un homme considère généralement une fille. Pour lui, elle n'était qu'un pote. Mais elle voulait plus. Elle avait cru y parvenir, l'année dernière, après que Ron ait cassé avec Lavande. Sur les derniers mois de l'année scolaire, ils avaient été plus proches que jamais, et ne s'étaient plus disputés. Mais à peine avaient-ils été séparés un mois, qu'il était redevenu le Ron exaspérant qu'il avait toujours été.

Sans même s'en rendre compte, Hermione s'endormit à force de pleurer sa rage contre le jeune rouquin.

Le lendemain, elle s'éveilla sans avoir de plan pour lui faire regretter son attitude. En attendant d'en avoir un, elle se contenterait de l'ignorer froidement. En serait-elle capable, elle ne le savait pas, mais elle comptait bien réussir à ce jeu. La première épreuve serait le petit-déjeuner. Elle arriva dans la grande salle un livre ouvert à la main.

- Bonjour Harry !

- Bonjour Hermione !

- Salut Hermione, lança Ron comme si de rien n'était. On ne t'a pas beaucoup vu hier à la fête ?

- Tu peux me passer le jus de citrouille Harry s'il te plait ?

- Hey ! Hermione je te parle.

- Merci Harry !

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a encore, demanda Ron à son ami qui se contenta de hausser les épaules.

- Au fait Hary, tu diras à Ron quand tu le verras que je n'aurais pas le temps de corriger son devoir de sortilèges ! Il faudra qu'il se contente de ses notes !

Elle se contenta de prendre un morceau de brioche et se leva pour repartir vers les dortoirs de Gryffondor. Ni Harry ni Ron ne la suivit, mais elle préféra tout de même ne pas s'arrêter avant d'avoir passé l'ouverture derrière le portrait de la Grosse Dame. Il n'y avait personne dans la salle commune, elle pu se laisser aller à pleurer. Dieu que c'était pénible ! Elle n'aurait pas pu tenir plus longtemps. Et elle savait qu'il lui faudrait éviter Ron toute la journée. S'il devait venir la questionner sur son attitude, s'il lui faisait ses yeux suppliants, elle n'y résisterait pas, elle l'aimait trop. Et justement, parce qu'elle l'aimait, elle devait lui faire payer de la négliger ainsi. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas vraiment sa faute, elle savait pertinemment qu'il ne l'avait jamais considéré autrement que comme une amie, mais rien que pour l'avoir laissé espérer, à la fin de l'année dernière, il méritait une petite séance de torture.

Elle évita donc soigneusement les endroits où elle avait l'habitude d'aller. Ce qui faisait qu'elle ne pouvait aller ni dans la salle commune, ni à la bibliothèque, ce serait les premiers endroits où il irait la chercher. Elle redescendit donc en prenant soin de ne pas croiser Harry ou Ron et alla discuter un peu avec Hagrid. Bien que Hagrid fut un professeur, il était surtout le meilleur ami de Harry, Ron et Hermione. Mais plus que ça, pendant les périodes où Hermione avait Harry et Ron contre elle, Hagrid était devenu son confident. Bien sûr, Hagrid n'était pas la personne la mieux placée pour garder un secret, mais lorsqu'elle lui confiait des choses qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il répète à Harry ou à Ron, elle savait être suffisemment persuasive pour qu'il tienne sa langue.

Après une demi-heure de discussion, elle sortit de la cabane du demi-géant. Se doutant qu'après l'avoir cherchée un moment, Harry et Ron viendraient voir ici. Et elle constata bien vite qu'elle avait raison, et qu'elle avait bien fait d'envisager de faire le tour du château, car si elle était rentrée directement, elle serait tombée nez-à-nez avec eux. Elle passa devant les serres et pénétra dans le château par une porte de l'aile gauche. Elle se réfugia un moment dans une salle de classe abandonnée. Puis, quand elle en eut assez de rester à ne rien faire, elle se redirigea vers le hall. Elle allait emprunter l'escalier de marbre quand elle entendit Ginny descendre ledit escalier. En temps normal, elle serait volontiers aller lui faire un brin de causette. Mais elle entendit Ginny dire à une de ses camarade de sixième année que son frère cherchait Hermione et qu'elle lui dise si jamais elle la voyait. Hermione prit alors le premier chemin qui lui apparut pour éviter les deux filles. Elle ne se rendit pas compte sur le coup que se faisant, elle était descendue dans les cachots.

- Granger ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Elle faillit laisser s'échapper un gros mot. La voix pointue de Drago Malefoy était la dernière chose qu'elle avait besoin d'entendre.

- En quoi ça te regarde Malefoy ?

- C'est vrai, ça ne me regarde pas. Mais… justement, puisque tu es là…

- Quoi ! dit Hermione exaspérée de le voir tourner autour du pot alors qu'il en était encore à cent lieues !

- Tu permets ! Ce que je veux te dire, c'est pas facile pour moi, alors tu pourrais me laisser le temps au moins !

- Bon ! Vas-y j't'écoutes !

- Depuis ce qu'il s'est passé en juin, j'ai passé beaucoup de temps avec Dumbledore, plus qu'avec mes parents. Et… ce vieu… Enfin, il m'a posé tout un tas de questions qui m'ont fait réfléchir… j'ai compris certaines choses, j'en ai admis d'autres…

Hermione avait du mal à croire que Drago lui parlait de cette façon. Certes, il n'était plus tout à fait le même depuis qu'il avait fait entrer les mangemorts dans l'école. Mais il s'était finalement ravisé, Harry leur avait raconté qu'au moment où Rogue allait lancer l'Avada Kedavra sur Dumbledore, Drago l'avait désarmé. Dumbledore en avait profité pour récupérer sa baguette et libérer Harry. A eux trois, ils avaient arrêtés les mangemorts montés au sommet de la tour d'astronomie. Par la suite, elle savait que Dumbledore avait fait en sorte que l'Ordre du Phénix assure la protection de Lucius et Narcissa Malefoy, et qu'il s'était lui-même chargé de la protection de Drago.

- Ce que j'essaie de te dire Granger, c'est que je voudrais m'excuser pour toutes les choses que j'aie pu te dire et qui t'auraient blessées.

- Tu es au courant que je ne suis pas la seule à qui tu doive présenter des excuses. Si tu veux que je les accepte, il faudra aussi que tu t'amende devant Ron et devant Harry.

- Je le ferais…

Hermione allait pour s'en aller mais.

- Euh ! Granger !

- Oui.

- Je sais pas si t'en as entendu parlé, mais y a une fête qui doit avoir lieu dans la salle commune de Serpentard vendredi soir, pour l'anniversaire de Zabini. Est-ce que… tu accepterais d'être ma cavalière ?

- Tu ne sors pas avec Pansy Parkinson ?

- Non, je… je l'ai plaquée quand elle a voulu te faire cette mauvaise blague le mois dernier.

- Je… j'y réfléchirait !

Hermione remonta les escaliers, il était bientôt midi. Elle attendit dans une salle vide que tous les élèves quitte la salle commune pour y entrer et filer immédiatement dans sa chambre. Elle prit l'après-midi pour travailler, elle ne voulait pas repenser aux évènements de ces deux derniers jours. Mais aussitôt qu'elle n'eut plus rien pour lui occuper l'esprit, tout lui revint. Le comportement de Ron, la demande de Drago. Elle avait trouvé son moyen de faire payer Ron, mais est-ce que le prix n'était-il pas un peu élevé. La partie raisonnable d'elle-même lui disait que si, mais la partie vindicative l'emporta quand même.

Le lendemain, elle se dirigea vers Drago sous les yeux de Ron et Harry qui n'en revinrent pas de les voir discuter comme de simples camarades de classe.

- Hermione, je rêve ou tu viens d'aller parler à Malefoy de ton plein gré ? demanda Ron.

- Non tu ne rêve pas !

- Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as prit ?

- Qu'est-ce qui m'a prit ! Drago est un camarade de classe et je vais lui parler si ça me chante ! T'as quelque chose à redire ?

- Mais enfin… c'est Drago !

- Et alors ?

- Tu le déteste !

- Erreur, lui me détestait, mais il a changé. Moi je ne faisait que le plaindre, et maintenant, ce n'est plus nécessaire. Alors je vois pas ce qui nous empêcherais de devenir ami.

- Harry, dis quelque chose ! souffla Ron cherchant un peu de soutiens.

- Tu sais Ron… J'ai beau détester Malefoy depuis que je suis arrivé à Poudlard, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que ce qu'il a fait ce soir-là en se retournant contre les mangemorts a effacé tous les sales coups qu'il avait pu nous faire.

- Bien parlé Harry ! dit Hermione. Et justement, il voudrait s'excuser pour tout ce qu'il a pu vous dire et vous faire, et devant les autres serpentard. Il m'a déjà invitée à l'anniversaire de Zabini, et là je suis allé lui dire que j'étais d'accord pour être sa cavalière.

- Sa cavalière ! Mais tu déraille complètement ! Ce type est…

- Ce type est quoi ? Vas y ! Exprime le fond de ta pensée !

- Mais enfin, tu sais bien comment il est ! C'est pas possible qu'il puisse vouloir que tu sois sa cavalière si ce n'est pour te tendre un piège !

- Ah bon ! Parce que selon toi, j'ai quelque chose d'indésirable !

- Tu sais très bien que c'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire ! C'est lui ! Il déteste tous les sorciers d'origine moldue, et toi la première !

- Figure-toi que les gens peuvent changer Ron ! Il suffit pour ça qu'ils aient le courage de se remettre en question ! Mais apparemment, toi, tu en es incapable !

Sur ces mots, elle partit furieuse. Décidément, Ron avait le don de la mettre hors d'elle. Il ne faisait pas le moindre effort pour la comprendre. Et bien tant pis pour lui. S'il fallait sortir avec Malefoy sous ses yeux pour qu'il comprenne, elle le ferait.

Machinalement, elle s'était dirigée vers la bibliothèque et se mit à travailler sur les devoirs qu'on leur avait donné dans la journée. Alors qu'elle avait bien entamée le devoir de Potions après celui des Forces du mal, Ron entra dans la bibliothèque, elle le repéra immédiatement et fit mine de rien.

- Ecoute Hermione, j'ai été un crétin… j'aurais pas du réagir comme ça. Tu veux bien me pardonner.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui sans changer l'inclinaison de sa tête, comme pour lui faire comprendre qu'il devait faire ses preuves.

- Je… je veux pas qu'on reste fâché. Si tu veux qu'on accorde une chance à Malefoy, on va lui en accorder une.

- Bon ! Ca va, je te pardonne !

Décidément, elle n'avait aucune volonté, elle ne pouvait vraiment pas résister à ces yeux-là. Dans l'état où elle était, il n'avait qu'un mot à dire, et elle dirait à Drago qu'elle ne serait pas sa cavalière vendredi soir.

- Tant mieux ! Harry et moi, on va venir vendredi soir, j'irais avec Pansy Parkinson, et Harry, si Drago veut bien, viendra avec Ginny.

Hermione n'en revint pas, encore une fois Ron avait réussi à lui faire miroiter une lueur d'espoir pour la lui retirer la seconde d'après. Il avait décidé d'y aller avec une autre fille, cette peste de Pansy Parkinson en plus. Très bien ! Dans ce cas elle allait lui faire payer très cher.

- Bien ! C'est gentil à vous. Tu m'excuses, j'ai finit. Il faut que j'aille chercher d'autres affaires pour revoir un truc sur le devoir qu'on a pour le cour d'astronomie d'après-demain.

Elle quitta la bibliothèque précipitemment, les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Elle fila vers les première toilettes pour filles qu'elle trouva. C'était celles de Mimi Geignarde, juste ce qu'il fallait pour l'énerver encore plus.


	2. Destruction psychologique

**Chapitre 2 : Destruction psychologique**

La semaine passa, Harry dut décommander sa venue à la fête, Dumbledore l'ayant convoqué dans son bureau, certainement au sujet d'un Horcruxe. Ron le regretta. Il n'aimait pas trop l'idée de se retrouver seul au milieu de tous les Serpentard. Enfin… au moins il y aurait Hermione. Le soir même, Hermione passa deux heures rien que pour se préparer. Ron était déjà descendu et trouva Pansy Parkinson dans le hall. Maintenant qu'il la regardait avec l'œil de quelqu'un qui cherche la réconciliation, il trouva qu'elle n'était pas si mal. Le "faciès de Pékinois" disparu au profit d'un charmant petit nez retroussé. Et il faut dire que l'adolescence aidant, elle était devenu plutôt bien proportionnée. Ils se dirigèrent vers les cachots. Elle prononça un mot de passe qu'elle ne lui laissa pas entendre au même endroit où six ans plus tôt, à une semaine près, Malefoy l'avait déjà conduit avec Harry dans la salle commune des serpentard. Bien sûr, à l'époque, ils avaient bu du polynectar et s'étaient faits passer pour Crabbe et Goyle. La porte cachée s'ouvrit et Ron redécouvrit la même salle en longueur qu'il y a six ans, les fauteuils et canapés avaient été poussés contre les murs de pierre brute et une simple banderolle avait été accrochée au plafond : en lettre vertes et argents, elle disait _Bon anniversaire Blaise_.

Il s'assit dans un canapé avec Pansy Parkinson. Crabbe et Goyle vinrent discuter avec lui.

- Tu sais Ron, nous on a jamais voulu vous chercher des crosses à toi et Harry. C'était parce que Drago le faisait, alors on l'imitait bêtement.

- Ca va ! C'est du passé maintenant.

Ils levèrent leurs verres de bièraubeurre et trinquèrent en disant

- A la réconciliation entre Serpentard et Gryffondor !

Peu après, un élève de cinquième année arriva avec une vieille boite à musique, mais quand il l'ouvrit, une chanson des Bizarr'sisters se mit à résonner dans la pièce, plusieurs élèves se rendirent alors sur la piste de danse. Essentiellement des jeunes de première à troisième année.

Puis, la porte de la salle s'ouvrit à nouveau, Drago arriva avec à son bras… Non ! Ca ne pouvait pas être elle. Bien sûr, elle était magnifique, bon d'accord, Ron la trouvait toujours magnifique, mais là, elle l'était vraiment et incontestablement. Cependant, cette robe. N'était-ce pas un peu osé. C'était une robe noire à paillettes, assez moulante, qui disposait d'un décolleté provocateur et qui laissait son dos nu au-dessus de la taille, sans parler de la fente le long de la jambe droite qui remontait jusqu'à mi-cuisse. En plus, elle semblait s'être savamment coiffée et maquillée. Un chignon découvrait sa nuque, laissant retomber deux ou trois mèches en torsades épaisses et soyeuses. Elle avait utilisé un fond de teint clair, probablement celui de Ginny. Elle avait les paupières rose pastel et ses lèvres brillaient de mille feux. Mon dieu qu'est-ce qu'elle était belle. Sans doute la plus belle femme au monde. Ron ne vit même pas que Pansy l'avait attiré sur la piste de danse, il se contentait de regarder Hermione s'asseoir sur un canapé aux côtés de Malefoy. Cett vision lui fit la gorge sèche, et il s'excusa auprès de Pansy et alla chercher deux verres. Mais quand il revint, Hermione et Drago n'était plus dans le fauteuil. Ils n'étaient même plus dans la pièce.

- Pansy, tu sais où sont allés Drago et Hermione ?

- Non, je les ai juste vu sortir par la porte.

Il lui mit les deux verres dans les mains.

- Excuse-moi, je reviens dans cinq minutes !

Il sortit alors de la pièce. Pansy le regarda partir. Au moment où la porte se referma, les lèvres de Pansy s'étirèrent en un sourire satisfait. Crabbe et Goyle étaient venus vers elle.

- A ton avis, dit Goyle, qu'est-ce qu'il va faire Drago ?

- Je sais pas, mais il m'a dit que ça allait les détruire tous les deux.

- Ce serait bien que ce soit au sens propre du terme, dit Crabbe.

- Crétin ! répliqua Pansy, une destruction psychologique est bien plus intéressante. Quand tu tues quelqu'un, tu t'amuses un instant, et puis c'est fini, alors que quand tu le détruit psychologiquement, tu peux jouir de ton œuvre aussi longtemps que la loque que tu as créé survit.

Dans les couloirs, Ron ne parvenait pas à retrouver la trace de Drago et Hermione, il se demanda même s'il ne s'était pas perdu dans le dédale de sous-sols. Mais en passant dans l'un d'eux, il entendit un bruit. Il provenait d'une ancienne salle de classe. Il s'avança vers la porte et ne cru pas ce qu'il vit. Hermione et Drago étaient enlaçés Hermione, assise sur le bureau avait quitté sa robe, et Drago était torse nu. Hermione embrassait passionément ses pectoraux musclés. Et leurs mouvements, ça ne faisait aucun doute, ils faisaient l'amour.

- Oh ! Granger ! Pour une Sang-de-Bourbe, t'es quand même sacrément bien foutue !

Il prit le visage de la jeune fille dans ses mains et lui donna un baiser qu'on pourrait qualifié de violent. Ron était atterré par ce spectacle. C'était comme si son cœur s'était arrêté de battre. Comme si plus rien n'existait autour de lui, il n'entendait rien, il ne pouvait plus parler, il ne ressentait qu'un violente déchirure dans sa poitrine. Même le temps semblait avoir disparu, il avait l'impression d'être condamné à voir ces images pour l'éternité.

Dans la salle de classe, suite au baiser de Drago. Hermione le repoussa.

- Non ! Tu ne…

- _Impero ! _Tu ne devrais pas résister Granger ! Ca n'en sera que plus douloureux. Pour cette nuit, tu es ma chose, et je veillerais à ce que quand tu recouvriras tes esprits, tu sache ce qu'il s'est passé, en attendant, tu vas finir de te déshabiller.

Les mains tremblantes de Hermione se posèrent avec réticence sur les bords de sa petite-culotte. Devant la porte, Ron comprenait enfin ce qu'il se passait. Une fureur comme jamais il n'en avait ressentie monta en lui. En cet instant il n'avait plus qu'un désir, tuer Malefoy. Non, le tuer n'était pas suffisant, il fallait qu'il souffre.

- _Endoloris !_

Malefoy se tordit de douleur, il hurla. Le rayon qui sortait en continu de la baguette de Ron semblait s'intensifier de seconde en seconde.

- Alors ! Ca te plait de torturer les autres! Comment tu trouve les choses, maintenant que c'est toi qui est torturé ?

Le visage de Ron était méconnaissable déformé par la rage. A côté de lui, Hermione sembla revenir à la réalité. Il ne lui fallu que quelques instants pour comprendre.

- Ron ! Arrête !

Elle détourna le bras de son ami, faisant cesser le sortilège.

- Faut pas… sinon… aura gagné…

Epuisée mentalement par le sortilège de l'Imperium, et le choc psychologique du viol, Hermione s'évanouit. Ron la rattrapa, il l'appela, mais elle ne s'éveilla pas. La peur de la perdre avait remplacer la colère. Même sans l'avoir vu, il savait que, bien que considéré comme le moins terrible des trois sortilèges impardonnables, le sortilège de l'Imperium pouvaient laisser de grave séquelles s'il était utilisé à répétition. Il enroula la jeune fille dans sa robe et la pris dans ses bras. Il ne pouvait pas l'emmener à l'infirmerie, il ne réfléchit pas une seconde au fait qu'il risquait de croiser un professeur ou pire, Rusard, il alla le plus vite possible jusqu'au portrait de la Grosse Dame. Il s'arrêta devant. Il n'était que onze heures, il y aurait sûrement des élèves dans la salle commune.

- Que faites vous avec cette jeune fille, espèce de dépravé, lança la Grosse Dame.

- Oh c'est pas le moment de faire des commentaires ! _Métamorphomage !_

Le tableau s'acarta, Ron passa subrepticement la tête. Il avait de la chance, la seule personne encore dans la salle étaient endormie, il s'agissait de Parvati. Il reprit Hermione dans ses bras, ne réfléchit pas un instant et monta dans sa chambre, il la mis dans son lit, tira une chaise, lui pris la main, et passa la nuit à la supplier silencieusement de se réveiller.


	3. Conséquences

**Chapitre 3 : Conséquences**

Quand le jour se leva, Ron s'était endormi à genoux, la tête posé sur son lit, la main d'Hermione contre son cœur. Harry s'éveilla. Il étira paresseusement les bras. Se redressa et ouvrit les yeux. Toute la pièce lui apparaissait floue, mais apparemment, il était le premier réveillé. Cependant il y avait un truc bizarre à côté du lit de Ron. Il attrapa ses lunettes et les mis sur son nez. La scène ne manquait pas de l'intriguer. Il se leva et alla réveiller Ron, en posant sa main sur son épaule et en le secouant légèrement..

- Hein ! Qu'est-ce que… Hermione ! Hermione… je… Harry ?

- Tu peux me dire ce que Hermione fait dans ton lit ? chuchota Harry

- C'est… non, je ne peux pas !

- Hey ! Ron, c'est moi, Harry ! Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire.

- Bon… mais c'est… Hier soir…

Ron lui expliqua les choses. Cette fois, il ne ressentit plus de colère, mais l'inquiétude et le choc d'avoir vu celle qu'il aimait faire ça avec un autre firent couler ses larmes.

- Oh ! Hermione ! Je jure que si elle a des séquelles de l'Imperium je le tue. Je me fiche de passer le reste de ma vie à Azkaban je l'écorcherais vif !

- Pas si je peux le faire avant toi, dit Harry.

- Ca je te l'interdit. C'est une affaire personnelle. J'userai de tous les maléfices nécessaires contre toute personne qui tâcherait de m'en empêcher, toi y compris.

Soudain, la porte du dortoir s'ouvrit brutalement. Le professeur McGonagall entra telle une furie.

- Ronald Weasley ! Drago Malefoy prétend que vous vous êtes servi du sortilège Doloris contre lui, vu que même madame Pomfresh ne peux calmer sa douleur, il semble qu'il ait effectivement reçu un sorti… Mais… Monsieur Weasley ! Que fait Miss Granger dans votre lit !

Jamais McGonagall ne s'était montré aussi furieuse. Pourtant, Ron semblait être tout à fait indifférent. Il caressa la joue d'Hermione en disant d'une voix éteinte.

- Elle dort. Elle ne veut pas se réveiller.

En cet instant, Ron avait compris que l'heure était grave, les mots qu'il avait prononcés n'étaient pas anodins, Hermione avait subi un tel choc qu'elle ne voulait plus se réveiller.

Bien sûr, les cris de McGonagall avaient réveillé Neville, Seamus et Dean. Il y avait même d'autres élèves qui étaient venus voir ce qu'il se passait.

- Monsieur Weasley ! Vous allez tout de suite m'expliquer…

- Attendez professeur, intervint Harry. Ce qu'il s'est passé est très grave, et il vaudrait mieux que ça ne s'ébruite pas…

McGonagall compris par la gestuelle de Harry qu'il faisait allusion à l'assemblée.

- Bien, dans ce cas venez donc tous les deux dans mon bureau.

- Je ne bougerais pas tant que je ne serais pas sûr qu'elle aille bien, dit Ron toujours du même ton éteint.

- Bon ! Dans ce cas, messieur Finnigan, Londubat et Thomas, veuillez s'il vous plait quitter cette chambre et fermer la porte en partant. Quand à vous là dehors, vous feriez bien de circuler.

Comme toujours, personne n'osa contrevenir aux ordres de McGonagall si bien que Ron et Harry se retrouvèrent seuls avec elle ?

- Alors, monsieur Weasley, avez vous vraiment fait usage d'un sortilège impardonnable sur la personne de Drago Malefoy.

- Oui.

La réponse directe de Ron surpris le professeur McGonagall. Elle fut d'autant plus choquée que malgré le timbre toujours éteint de la voix du jeune homme, il ne semblait pas éprouver le moindre remord.

- Mais… vous vous rendez compte que…

- Tout ce qui compte c'est Hermione…

- Justement, venons-en à Miss Granger. Que fait-elle dans votre lit ? Et comment se fait-il qu'elle ne se réveille pas ?

- Professeur, ce que je vais vous dire… ce sera sans le consentement d'Hermione. Je ne sais pas comment elle pourra réagir à la chose, mais j'ai entendu dire que beaucoup de filles éprouvaient suite à ça un sentiment de honte. Alors je vous prierait de ne le répéter qu'à Dumbledore, et d'agir avec Hermione avec beaucoup de tact.

- Mais enfin que c'est-il passé pour que vous…

- C'est Malefoy, il s'est servi du sortilège de l'Imperium pour la violer.

McGonagall resta coite une bonne dizaine de secondes.

- Vi…violer ! Vous êtes sûr !

- Je pense qu'un examen médical pourra le démontrer. Hermione m'avait déjà parlé de ces médecins moldus qui pouvaient retrouver les criminels grâce à l'analyse du corps de leur victimes.

- Du… du corps. Mais rassurez-moi, mademoiselle Granger n'est pas…

- Non ! Parce que si elle était morte, je peux vous jurer que ce serait aussi le cas de Malefoy.

- Bon ! Bien ! Je… je comprends ce que vous pouvez ressentir. Harry, restez avec monsieur Weasley s'il vous plait. Je dois rapporter tout ça à Dumbledore et au professeur Slughorn auprès de qui est allé se plaindre Malefoy. Mon dieu, dans quel pétrin vous êtes vous mis.

Elle mis la main sur la bouche comme pour réprimer une envie de vomir et repartit. Seamus, Dean et Neville passèrent la tête et demandèrent à rentrer, au moins pour s'habiller. Harry les fit entrer et leur dit de récupérer tout ce dont ils avaient besoin pour les vacances.

- Qu'est-ce que… risqua Neville. Est-ce qu'on peut savoir ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Harry fit non de la tête. Ils repartirent une dizaine de minutes plus tard. Harry resta assis sur son lit. Malgré les appels de Ron, Hermione refusait de se réveiller. Ron passa la main sur son visage.

- Harry ! Elle a de la fièvre !

Harry, inquiet, se précipita pour voir, effectivement, Hermione avait maintenant une forte fièvre et semblait plus pâle qu'un fantôme.

- Je vais chercher madame Pomfresh. Dit aussitôt Harry.

Il se précipta dans les couloirs jusqu'à atteindre l'infirmerie.

- Madame Pomfresh ! Madame Pomfresh ! cria-t-il.

- Monsieur Potter, je vous prierais de rester calme ! Il y a un patient qui a besoin de repos. Elle désigna un lit où Harry reconnu la tête blonde de Malefoy.

- Qu'il crève, il n'a que ce qu'il mérite !

- Monsieur Potter !

- L'urgence, c'est Hermione, elle va très mal, suivez moi, et prenez des médicaments !

Madame Pomfresh, bien que choquée par l'attitude de Harry sembla considérer que s'il était si inquiet, elle devait aller voir. Elle prit une sacoche et le suivit jusqu'au dortoir. Elle examina Hermione quelque minutes.

- Puisqu'elle est dans votre lit, monsieur Weasley, vous devez savoir ce qui s'est passé pour qu'elle se retrouve dans cet état ?

Ron n'en pouvait plus, le vivre, et devoir le répéter deux fois était déjà extrèmement pénible. Il ne pourrait pas supporter de le redire, ou même de l'entendre dire une troisième fois. Harry savait bien ce qu'il pouvait ressentir. Ron devait être à peu près dans le même état d'esprit que lui, lorsqu'il était revenu du manoir des Jedusor avec le cadavre de Cedric Diggory. Il prit Madame Pomfresh à part et lui expliqua à voix basse. Madame Pomfresh n'en cru pas ses oreilles. Elle posa sur la jeune fille un regard où les larmes semblaient percer, imitant le geste qu'avait eu McGonagall une heure plus tôt en amenant sa main devant sa bouche.

- Si… si ce que vous dites est vrai, cette fièvre est probablement due au traumatisme psychologique, et contre ça, aucune magie n'est efficace.

- Mon Hermione, je t'en supplie, réveille-toi… sanglota Ron.

- Je peux peut-être faire disparaître les symptômes, en attendant mieux ! dit l'infirmière.

Elle sortit une potion bleue nuit de sa sacoche.

- Monsieur Weasley, voulez-vous m'aider, il faudrait que vous mainteniez sa tête en arrière et sa bouche ouverte.

Ron obéit immédiatement et Madame Pomfresh versa une dose de la potion au fond de la gorge d'Hermione. Après quelques secondes, la fièvre retomba.

- Bien… en temps normal je vous demanderait de la transporter à l'infirmerie, mais elle est dans un tel état de fragilité que j'ai peur que le moindre déplacement n'aggrave les choses. Monsieur Potter, je suppose que c'est à la demande du professeur McGonagall que vous êtes resté.

Harry acquiesça.

- Bien, vous pourrez donc conserver vontre lit. Monsieur Weasley, je suppose qu'il serait de toute façon inutile de vous convaincre de quitter cette pièce. Je vous apporterait donc à manger à tous les deux. Dans un sens, ce n'est pas plus mal que ce soit les vacances, personne ne viendra faire de chahut ici. Bon ! Je vais vous laisser un instant, je dois aller voir comment se porte monsieur Malefoy.

- Parce que vous soignez cette ordure ? s'indigna Ron.

- Monsieur Weasley, je suis infirmière. J'ai prêté serment de donner des soins à toutes personnes qui le nécessiterait, si l'on m'amenait Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom en personne pour le soigner, je le ferais !

Sur ce, elle sortit de la chambre. Ron posa encore un baiser sur le front humide d'Hermione puis se rassit sur la chaise, la main d'Hermione toujours fermement serrée dans les siennes.

Au cours de la matinée, Madame Pomfresh passa plusieurs fois voir s'il y avait des changements dans l'état d'Hermione, malheureusement, il n'en était rien. Assis à attendre, le temps semblait s'étirer à l'infini. Aussi Harry ne pouvait-il pas dire quelle heure il était lorsqu'on frappa à la porte. C'était Dumbledore lui-même qui venait leur apporter le repas de midi.

- Comment se porte Miss Granger ?

Harry fit non de la tête.

- C'est terrible, terrible ! Ce qui s'est passé, ce qui se passe maintenant !

- Qu'y a-t-il professeur ? demanda Harry

- Vous vous doutez que vu ce qu'il s'était produit, j'ai du avertir, bien sûr, les parents de Miss Granger, mais aussi ceux de monsieur Malefoy. Et voyez-vous, je ne m'attendait pas à si peu de gratitude de leur part.

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils veulent ?

- Ce qu'ils veulent, c'est faire passer monsieur Weasley en jugement pour s'être servi d'un sortilège impardonnable. Et comme il est majeur, il risque une peine allant de dix à vingt ans dans la prison d'Azkaban.

- Non !

- Hélas… Et ce n'est pas tout, ils veulent aussi se servir de cet incident pour attaquer le collège.

Harry baissa les yeux. Il n'aurait jamais cru dire ça un jour à propos de qui que ce soit, et pourtant.

- Si nous nous arrangions avec le bureau des Aurors, voire avec le ministre, ne pourrions nous pas faire disparaître les Malefoy. Ca devrait régler nos problèmes.

- Harry ! Je sais que tu leur en veux, mais je t'interdit de repenser sérieusement à ce genre de choses.

- Bien, il veulent nous attaquer, ils devront se montrer au procès. Je doute qu'ils en ait le courage. Voldemort doit toujours être furieux contre Drago et les faire rechercher pour les tuer.

- Je ne sais pas si nous pouvons compter là-dessus. Je doute que Voldemort même accompagné de tous ses Mangemorts, se présente devant le Magenmagot sachant que je serait également là.

- Ca va, vous avez fini ? demanda Ron, les yeux rouges d'avoir pleuré. Si Hermione s'en sort, je ferais tout ce que je peux pour m'en sortir, même si ça veut dire fuir à l'autre bout du monde. Mais si elle devait y rester, on peut bien m'envoyer à Azkaban ou directement en enfer, je n'en aurait plus rien à foutre !

Sur ces paroles de Ron, Dumbledore ne trouva rien à ajouter. Il fit une mine grâve et quitta la pièce en silence.

- Harry. Tu crois que ce monde vaut la peine qu'on se batte pour lui ?

- Bien sûr !Qu'est-ce que tu…

- Quand je vois des êtres malfaisants faire tout ce qu'ils veulent et s'en tirer à bon compte, alors que nous, dès que nous faisons un pas de travers on est menacé des pires sanctions. Je me dit que Voldemort à bien raison de vouloir balayer tout ça. Que nous serions probablement plus heureux si nous cessions le combat.

- Dans ce cas, il faut se battre d'abord pour terrasser ces êtres malfaisant, et ensuite pour changer le système.


	4. Entre la vie et la mort

**Chapitre 4 : Entre la vie et la mort**

En début d'après-midi, on frappa de nouveau à la porte. Cette fois Harry n'eut pas à se déplacer, la personne n'attendit pas et entra dans la pièce. Harry fut rassuré de voir entrer Ginny. Il la serra fort dans ses bras.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé exactement ? demanda-t-elle à voix basse. On raconte que Ron a lançé le sortilège Doloris sur Malefoy.

- C'est pour Hermione qu'il l'a fait.

- Ca je m'en doute. A tous les coups, elle est allée un peu loin pour le rendre jaloux et il aura frappé Malefoy, et ce petit cloporte aura déformé les choses en disant qu'il lui avait lancé le Doloris.

Harry fit non de la tête.

- Il lui a vraiment lancé le sortilège.

- Quoi mais…

Ginny regarda de nouveau son frère au chevet d'Hermione.

- Non ! Ne me dit pas que Malefoy s'en est pris à Hermione !

Harry détourna le regard d'une façon qui en disait long.

- Le sale petit cancrelas ! Qu'est-ce qu'il lui a fait.

Mais Harry n'eut pas le loisir de répondre à Ginny. La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau, Arthur et Molly Weasley entrèrent dans la chambre à leur tour.

- Oh ! Ron mon chéri ! gémit Mrs Weasley en embrassant son fils.

- Molly, tu veux bien…

Mme Weasley lâcha son fils et Mr Weasley se planta à côté de lui.

- Ron, dit-il d'une voix grave.

Le garçon tourna la tête vers son père. Tout se passa très vite, ni Ron, ni Harry, ni Mrs Weasley n'avaient rien vu venir. Arthur venait de frapper son fils d'un violent revers de la main.

- Je peux savoir ce qu'il t'a pris d'utiliser un sortilège impardonnable ! Encore une fois tu as agi stupidement sans penser aux conséquences.

Il s'apprêtait à abaisser à nouveau la main sur son fils.

- Arthur ! lui cria Mrs Weasley.

- Papa arrête ! hurla Ginny en retenant le bras de son père.

- Comment as-tu pu faire une chose pareille ? Je pensais pourtant que ta mère et moi t'avions bien élevé, que jamais même face à la personne que tu haissait le plus, tu n'utiliserait ce genre de sorts ! Alors ! Tu vas répondre !

- Arthur ! cria Mrs Weasley en larmes, si tu veux qu'il te réponde, laisse lui au moins l'occasion de le faire !

Un lourd silence s'installa.

- J'ai fait ce que je devais faire. Répondit Ron au bout d'une vingtaine de secondes.

- Mais enfin Ron ! dit Mrs Weasley d'un ton suppliant. Tu aurais sans doute pu faire autrement qu'avec le sortilège Doloris.

- Oui, peut-être… dit Ron au bout de quelques secondes. Sur le coup j'avais pensé à l'Avada Kedavra.

Ses mots lui valurent de se prendre une autre giffle de son père.

- Tu n'as pas honte de dire des choses pareilles !

- Alors qu'est-ce que tu aurais fais toi, dit Ron qui pour la première fois depuis des heures manifestait une émotion violente, les larmes aux yeux, les oreilles rouges de colère. Qu'est-ce que tu aurais fait si ça avait été toi qui avait trouvé Lucius Malefoy en train de violer maman en se servant de l'Imperium ? Ose-me dire que tu ne l'aurais pas torturé à mort ! Ose seulement prétendre que tu aurais pris le temps de la réflexion pour ne pas faire de bêtise !

- Mais enfin… qu'est-ce que tu racontes Ronny ? demanda Mme Weasley d'une voix aigüe mais presque éteinte.

Ginny venait de comprendre et affichait une expression de terreur en regardant Hermione. Harry compris que Ron allait à nouveau s'enfermer dans une catatonie émotionnelle, mais qu'il fallait encore parler pour calmer la situation.

- C'est vrai ! dit Harry en montrant le lit de Ron.

Apparemment, ni Mr Weasley ni sa femme n'avait remarqué la présence d'Hermione dans le lit de leur fils. Mrs Weasley eut une expression d'interrogation. Elle semblait ne pas vouloir comprendre ce qui avait pu se passer. Mr Weasley lui était toujours furieux, mais sa fureur semblait décroitre à mesure qu'il assimilait ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

- Drago, reprit Harry. Il a utilisé le sortilège de l'Imperium pour violer Hermione. Ron est arrivé, trop tard, et quand il a compris tout ce qu'il se passait, il est entré et a attaqué Drago. Je pense que n'importe qui aurait fait pareil, ou même pire, s'il s'était retrouvé dans la même situation.

Cette fois, toute colère avait quitté M. Weasley.

- Ex… Excuse-moi Ron. Je ne savais pas…

- Hermione ! s'exclama Mrs Weasley. Pauvre gamine. Comment ce Drago a-t-il pu oser lui faire ça ?

Ginny fondit en larme et vint se blottir contre Harry qui passa son bras sur ses épaules et lui déposa un baiser sur la tête.

- Je comprends… dit Mrs Wealsey. En fait, tu as défendue ton amie. Je… oh mon dieu. Si les circonstances n'étaient pas ce qu'elles étaient, tu aurais mérité une récompense pour l'avoir sauvée.

- Tu sais maman, reprit Ron. Ce n'est pas juste une amie. J'aime Hermione, je l'aime plus que tout au monde. Dire que c'est maintenant qu'elle est dans le coma que je m'en rends compte. Faut-il que je sois stupide ?

Molly Weasley fondit en larmes à son tour.

- Oh oui, mon petit. Mais tu sais c'est normal. L'amour rend stupide !

- Mr Weasley, reprit Harry. Qu'est-ce qui va se passer pour Ron ?

Arthur baissa les yeux de dépit.

- Il est convoqué devant le tribunal du Magenmagot. L'audience devrait avoir lieu dans deux semaines.

- Ils… ils ne peuvent pas le condamner ? gémit Ginny.

- Hélas ! répondit Arthur. J'ai bien peur que si. C'est le problème quand on utilise un sortilège impardonnable.

A nouveau, on frappa à la porte. Une femme que Harry ne connaissait pas entra.

- Excusez-moi dit-elle. Lilas Yorkwood, médicomage d'investigation. Je viens à la demande de monsieur Albus Dumbledore pour examiner mademoiselle Hermione Granger. Si vous pouviez tous quitter la pièce…

Harry, Ginny et les parents de Ron sortirent.

- Monsieur, je vous prierait de bien vouloir sortir.

- Je ne sortirais d'ici qu'avec Hermione, une fois qu'elle ira mieux. En attendant, c'est inutile d'espérer même me faire lâcher sa main.

- Bien, je comprends, dit la médicomage. Bon, les autres sortez, vous, tournez vous au moins.

Harry et les autres quittèrent la pièce. Ron se retourna comme l'avait demandé la médicomage. Il l'entendit pratiquer plusieurs sortilèges qui apparemment devait lui révéler l'état d'Hermione et ce qui l'avait mise dans cet état. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle ressortit de la chambre bouleversée.

- C'est terrible ! Terrible ! Comment peut-on faire ça à une jeune fille.

Elle disparut sans même prêter attention aux Weasley ou à Harry.

- Bon, dit Mr Weasley. Je crois qu'il n'est pas nécessaire qu'on reste ici. Harry. On te charge de t'occuper de Ron. Veille à ce qu'il mange bien, j'ai vu qu'il n'avait pas touché à l'assiette qui était à côté de lui.

- Bien monsieur, répondit Harry.

- Allez viens Molly, dit Mr Weasley en s'en allant.

- Au revoir Harry, au revoir ma puce ! Faites-nous savoir si Hermione se réveille.

- Promis ! répondit Harry. Ginny, tu viens avec moi ?

Ginny acquiesça et ils retournèrent tous les deux dans la chambre.

Au cours de l'après-midi, Madame Pomfresh revint aux nouvelles, mais l'état d'Hermione n'avait pas changé.

- C'est bizarre, dit-elle.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Ron.

- La dose de potion que je lui ai donnée ce matin… je ne pensais pas qu'elle ferait effet si longtemps. C'est peut-être bon signe. Elle est probablement sur la voie de la rémission.

Ron sourit pour la première fois de la journée et déposa un baiser sur le front de sa bien-aimée.

- Oui ! C'est sans doute ça ! Elle a toujours été très forte ! Elle va forcément s'en remettre !

Madame Pomfresh ressortit en demandant à Harry et Ginny de la suivre dehors.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda Ginny.

- J'ai constaté que monsieur Weasley n'avait rien avalé de son repas. Je comprends qu'il n'ait pas vraiment faim, mais s'il n'avale rien, c'est lui qui va tomber grièvement malade. Alors je vous demanderais de vous assurer qu'il se nourisse, ne serait-ce qu'un peu. Je peux vous faire confiance ?

Harry et Ginny acquiescèrent. Ils retournèrent dans la chambre.

- Tu veux boire quelque chose Ron ? demanda Harry.

- Juste de l'eau, répondit Ron.

- Bien ! Kreattur !

Il y eut un crac sonore et Kreattur apparu.

- Le maître a appelé Kreattur.

- Ramènes-nous trois verres et un grand pichet d'eau.

L'elfe de maison s'exécuta et revint presque aussitôt.

- L'eau que le maître à demandée. Quelle honte pour Kreattur de servir un maître ami des traîtres et des Sang-de-Bourbe.

Un rai de lumière vint frôler l'elfe de maison et brûla le tapis derrière lui. Ron tenait sa baguette pointée droit sur l'elfe.

- Ose redire une seule fois ce mot en parlant d'Hermione et tu finiras cuit à point.

- Kreattur disparaît ! dit aussitôt Harry, sentant que Kreattur aurait pris un malin plaisir à provoquer Ron.

- Excuse-moi Ron, j'ai manqué de jugeotte. La prochaine fois j'appellerais plutôt Dobby.

L'après-midi se termina sans que rien ne se passe. Quand Dobby vint leur apporter des plateaux-repas. Harry et Ginny firent leur possible pour que Ron mange, mais il n'avala pas grand chose. Puis, la fatigue et l'attente silencieuse et pesante aidant, Harry fut gagné par le sommeil. Ginny le fit s'allonger sur son lit, apporta encore à boire à Ron, essaya de lui faire avaler une chocogrenouille, puis quitta la pièce pour aller se coucher.

- Harry ! Harry réveille-toi !

Harry émergea du sommeil assez péniblement, il avait l'impression de n'avoir dormi qu'une demi-heure.

- Harry ! C'est Hermione, elle est toute froide ! Va vite chercher Madame Pomfresh.

L'angoisse perceptible dans les paroles de Ron réveillèrent complètement son ami qui bondit de son lit et fila en direction de l'infirmerie. Le diable fut-il en colère qu'il mit Argus Rusard sur sa route.

- Tiens, tiens ! Monsieur Potter ! Vous ne pouvez pas savoir comme je suis content de vous trouver dans les couloirs du château au beau milieu de la nuit !

- Pas maintenant Rusard ! Hermione ne va pas bien ! Il faut que j'aille chercher Madame Pomfresh !

- Comment osez-vous me…

Mais Harry ne l'écoutait pas, il filait déjà.

- Va Miss Teigne ! Suis-le !

Le chat aux yeux rougeoyants se mit à se carapater pour suivre Harry. Il arriva à l'infirmerie. Madame Pomfresh était endormie. Il la secoua pour la réveiller et lui expliqua ce qu'il se passait. Ils remontèrent au dortoir, Ron était en pleurs.

- Faites-vite ! supplia-t-il. J'ai l'impression que son cœur ne bat presque plus !

En effet, confirma madame Pomfresh, le pouls d'Hermione avait considérablement ralentie, et sa température corporelle avait dangereusement chuté. L'infirmière lui administra aussitôt de la pimentine. Ça permis d'accelérer les battements de cœur de la jeune fille, mais son corps restait dangereusement froid. Elle lui administra une deuxième dose de pimentine, mais ça n'eut pas beaucoup d'effet.

- Saperlipopette ! s'exclama-t-elle. Elle est vraiment au plus mal ! Et je ne peux pas lui donner trop de pimentine.

- Il faut la réchauffer, c'est ça ? demanda Ron.

- Oui, au plus vite.

- Je m'en charge.

Le rouquin quitta ses vêtements pour se mettre en caleçon et pénétra dans le lit. Il serra alors Hermione contre lui.

- Je t'en prie Hermione. Prends toute la chaleur que j'aie s'il le faut mais ne me laisse pas tout seul.

- B-bien… bégaya Mme Pomfresh un peu gênée par la scène. Effectivement, c'est peut-être bien ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire. Je… du feu… il faudrait un feu de cheminée, ce serait idéal. Monsieur Potter, ne bougez pas je vais chercher le professeur McGonagall.

Madame Pomfresh revint donc dix minutes plus tard avec McGonagall qui métamorphosa les trois lits inoccupés et une partie des murs en cheminée. Elle transforma également plusieurs livres en bouillottes qu'elle donna à Ron pour qu'il les place dans le dos d'Hermione.

- On a fait tout ce qui était possible, dit tristement l'infirmière. Le reste ne dépend plus que d'elle.

Le professeur McGonagall et Mme Pomfresh quittèrent la pièce. Harry observa ses amis un moment.

- Comment ça va, est-ce qu'elle se réchauffe, demanda-t-il au bout d'un moment.

- J'ai l'impression que oui, mais c'est peut-êtrejuste les cinq bouillottes etle feu.

Harry ne tarda pas à se rendormir. Ron lui resta éveillé à prier le ciel toute la nuit qu'il ne la laisse pas mourir, qu'il fasse qu'elle aille mieux, qu'elle se réveille, et qu'ils puissent recommencer à vivre comme si de rien n'était.


	5. Réveil

**Chapitre 5 : Réveil**

Le lendemain, Hermione ne s'éveillait toujours pas. Mais apparemment, sa température était redevenue normale. Ron bu beaucoup. La chaleur du lit cette nuit-là l'avait complètement déshydraté. Il compris qu'il y avait aussi un risque pour Hermione et il la fit boire plusieurs verres, tout doucement. Dobby apporta un plateau avec le petit déjeuner. Harry le mangea et força Ron a en avaler un bon peu.

- Ecoute Ron… si ça ne te dérange pas, je vais descendre dans la salle commune. Je repasserais toutes les heures, mais je ne vais pas rester là tout le temps non plus c'est trop…

- Oui, je comprends… Tu passe toutes les heures pour voir s'il n'y a rien ?

- Promis !

Harry s'habilla et sortit. Il retrouva Ginny dans la salle commune et lui expliqua les évènements qui s'étaient produits pendant la nuit.

- Quand je vois ce qui leur arrive… C'est injuste. Ils s'aiment depuis longtemps, mais ils ne pourront peut-être jamais profiter de leur amour…

- Oui, c'est triste ! acquiesça la rouquine.

- Ginny je… je sais ce que je t'ai dit en juin dernier mais… quand je vois ce par quoi doivent en passer Ron et Hermione. Je ne voudrais pas avoir fait l'erreur de laisser passer mon bonheur. Je t'aime Ginny, et… enfin si toi aussi tu m'aimes toujours on pourrait…

- Oui, Harry, bien sûr que je t'aime et que je veux… Oh !

Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement, des larmes coulaient le long des joues de Ginny.

- Hey ! Faut pas te mettre dans cet état.

- Idiot ! je pleure parce que je suis heureuse !

Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau. Puis quittèrent la salle commune et se dirigèrent vers le bureau de Dumbledore.

- _Caramel mou ! _dit Harry pour faire pivoter la statue.

Pour Ginny c'était la première fois qu'elle entrait dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Elle s'extasia devant les instruments en argent qui crachaient toujours leurs sempiternelles volutes de fumée et salua Fumseck qu'elle n'avait plus revu depuis qu'il l'avait sortie de la Chambre des Secrets.

- Qui est là ? demanda la voix du directeur depuis la mezzanine située au dessus du bureau.

- C'est Harry, professeur. Je suis avec Ginny.

- Oh ! Bonjour tous les deux… alors, comment se porte Miss Granger, j'ai entendu dire qu'elle avait frôlé la mort cette nuit.

- Apparemment elle va mieux, dit Harry. Mais elle ne s'éveille toujours pas.

- Ah ! Euh… vous vouliez peut-être me demander quelque chose ?

- Oui, professeur, reprit Ginny. On était inquiet pour Ron. Est-ce qu'il va vraiment devoir passer en jugement devant le Magenmagot ?

- Et bien… je fais tout mon possible pour retarder la procédure. Que vous puissiez au moins passer les fêtes sans avoir à vous en soucier. J'ai également tout fait pour montrer les circonstances de son acte aux autres membres du Magenmagot. Le rapport de la médicomage d'investigation a permis de lui attirer la sympathie de bon nombre des membres, notemment les membres féminins. Mais il reste malheureusement des personnes bornées qui ne voient que l'application de la loi ou qui seraient trop heureuses de pouvoir nuire à monsieur Weasley.

- Comment ? reprit Harry. Vous voulez dire que Ombrage est toujours…

Dumbledore acquiesça d'un signe de la tête. Il n'y avait rien de tel pour énerver Harry que de savoir que quelqu'un comme Ombrage s'en était sorti à bon compte après tout ce qu'elle lui avait fait subir. Il repensa à ce que lui avait dit Ron sur l'injustice qui fait que ces personnes-là s'en tirent quoi qu'ils fassent alors que pour eux la moindre entorse aux règles et aux lois des sorciers pourraient leur attirer les pires ennuis.

- Mais je te rassure Harry. J'ai bon espoir que le Magenmagot se prononce en faveur de ton ami Ron, dit-il en jetant un coup d'œil par la fenêtre. Mantenant, si vous voulez bien me suivre, les parents de Miss Granger sont arrivés.

Ils descendirent dans le hall et accueillirent les parents d'Hermione qui demandèrent immédiatement confirmation pour ce qu'on leur avait appris. Mrs Granger éclata en sanglots dans les bras de son époux qui la réconforta comme il pu. Puis Dumbledore et les deux adolescents les conduisirent à la tour de Gryffondor. Harry, prudent, demanda une minute avant de les laisser entrer, mais il constata que Ron était sorti du lit et s'était habillé.

- Ah ! Salut Harry !

- Salut Ron, pas d'amélioration ?

- Pas vraiment non.

Harry fit entrer les Granger.

- Bon je… je vais vous laisser.

- Bonjour Ron ! dit Mr Granger en lui tendant la main. Mais Ron ne le vit pas et garda les deux mains autour de celle d'Hermione.

Les Granger le regardèrent un moment et eurent un sourire triste.

- Elle ne s'est pas réveillée depuis, demanda Mrs Granger.

Ron fit non de la tête.

Ils restèrent au chevet de leur fille, en silence, voyant que Ron ne souhaitait pas vraiment faire la conversation. Mais même sans rien dire, sans communiquer, ils comprirent parfaitement ce que ressentait Ron. Et lui, comprit qu'Hermione avait le soutien de ses parents, ce qui, il en était sûr, la toucherait et l'aiderait à se remettre. Une heure plus tard, Harry apporta de l'eau et quelques biscuits. Il vit que Ron avait les yeux gonflés, tout rouges et de grosses cernes noires en dessous.

- Ron, tu devrais prendre mon lit et te reposer un peu.

- Non c'est bon !

- Mais Ron, en quarante-huit heures tu n'as quasiment pas dormi, je me trompe ?

- Je m'en fiche, tout ce qui compte c'est Hermione. Je te l'ai déjà dit, je ne lâcherait pas sa main tant qu'elle ne se réveillera pas.

- Ecoute Ron tu…

- Non toi écoute ! Tu sais mieux que quiconque le pouvoir que peut avoir l'ancienne magie, celle-là même que ta mère a utilisée pour te protéger de Voldemort. Et bien je sens qu'en ce moment, j'utilise la même magie pour aider Hermione, et que si je devais la lâcher, elle perdrait tout contact avec la réalité et disparaîtrait dans les limbes. Je peux pas te dire comment je le sais, mais c'est un truc que je ressens jusque dans mes tripes alors…

- Ca va ! J'ai compris ! Ron…

- Quoi encore ?

- Tu vas réussir, j'en suis sûr ! Tu vas la ramener !

Sans oser intervenir, les parents d'Hermione avaient regardé la scène et étaient tous les deux très émus par le dévouement de Ron. Ils n'entendaient pas grand chose à la magie, mais intuitivement, ils avaient compris que ce que faisait Ron en ce moment était quelque chose de merveilleux.

Les Granger ne restèrent pas, ils choisirent de faire confiance à Ron pour bien s'occuper de leur fille. Ils rentrèrent donc chez eux dans le courant de l'après-midi. Dans la soirée, Harry et Ginny revinrent tenir compagnie à Ron. Vers dix heures du soir, ils s'endormirent tous deux. Ron les regarda dormir dans les bras l'un de l'autre, et esquissa un sourire. Il se dit que si lui n'avait pas droit au bonheur, au moins, eux deux pourraient y goûter.

Ron lutta jusqu'à deux heures du matin contre la fatigue. Mais il s'inquiéta en ayant l'impression que la température d'Hermione était de nouveau descendue, il savait ce qu'il devait faire, mais s'il s'allongeait maintenant, il ne tarderait pas à s'endormir. Cependant, il sentit qu'il pouvait se le permettre, que la magie ne cesserait pas pour autant. Il se mit donc en caleçon et se glissa sous les couvertures pour serrer le corps d'Hermione contre le sien.

Un soleil éblouissant emplissait la pièce. Une douce chaleur l'enveloppait. Deux fentes s'ouvrirent laissant la lumière l'aveugler. Il lui fallut plusieurs minutes pour s'y accommoder. Des formes se dessinèrent peu à peu, une fenêtre, un lit… une mèche de cheveux roux ! Elle ressentit alors cette présence, tout contre elle, il était là, presque nu, elle aussi était pratiquement nue, et ils étaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre, dans un lit, dans SON lit A LUI, à en juger par la tête aux cheveux noirs ébourrifés dans le lit voisin. Mon dieu qu'avaient-ils fait, elle était incapable de s'en rappeler. Elle voulut fouiller dans ses souvenirs, mais il se mit à bouger. Mon dieu, voilà qu'il s'éveillait lui aussi. Elle sentait une sorte de terreur l'envahir. Est-ce que lui savait pourquoi ils se retrouvaient ainsi dans le même lit ? Qu'allait-elle pouvoir lui dire ? Comment allait-il réagir ? La panique s'emparait d'elle, quand il leva les yeux vers son visage, elle aurait voulu fuir, ou faire semblant de dormir encore, mais leurs regards se croisèrent. Il écarquilla grand les yeux. Oh non ! Lui non plus ne se rappelait pas ce qui s'était passé ! Elle le vit afficher un large sourire, que pouvait-il penser, allait-il se moquer d'elle ?

- Hermione ! Tu es réveillée ! Oh merci Merlin !

Il la serra fort contre lui

- J'ai eu si peur, si tu savais… j'ai cru que tu ne te réveillerais plus jamais.

Hermione chercha à comprendre, soudain sa mémoire se remit en marche, elle se rappela sa colère contre Ron, l'invitation de Drago qu'elle avait acceptée, la fête dans la salle commune de Serpentard, Drago qui l'entraîna dans une autre salle et….

Une terreur, bien différente de celle qu'elle avait ressenti quelques secondes plus tôt vint lui broyer les entrailles. Drago, il avait… et Ron l'avait vu…

- Ron laisse-moi ! Lâche-moi tout de suite !

Elle poussa violemment le rouquin hors du lit et se retourna pour ne pas le regarder.

- Pardon, baragouina-t-il. Je ne voulais pas te… mais tu avais besoin de…

- Ne me regarde pas ! Je ne veux pas que tu me voies comme ça ! Drago il… il m'a…

- Hermione, dit-il tendrement en posant une main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille.

Au contact de sa main, elle frissonna. Elle se dégoûtait elle-même, elle ne voulait pas qu'il la touche alors qu'elle était si sale.

- Ne me touche pas ! cria-t-elle, réveillant par la même Harry.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda le brun. Ron, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Est-ce que Hermione va…

Mais il n'eut pas besoin de réponse à sa question.

- Harry, Ron, s'il vous plait ne me regardez pas ! Je ne veux pas que vous me voyiez comme ça ! Laissez-moi seule s'il vous plaît !

- Mais Her… commença Harry, arrêté par la main de Ginny qui s'était elle aussi réveillée.

La jeune Weasley, lui fit comprendre silencieusement de ne pas essayer de discuter pour l'instant. Elle fit signe à Harry et à Ron de quitter la pièce et de la laisser avec Hermione. Les deux garçons s'habillèrent et sortirent. Ginny passa également quelques vêtements. Et alla vers le lit de son amie.

- Hermione, je…

- Ginny ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- C'est pas important. Ce qui compte c'est que tu ailles mieux.

- Mieux ! Comment veux-tu que j'aille mieux après ce que Drago m'a… Oh mon dieu, j'ai envie de vomir !

- Viens !

Ginny conduisit Hermione jusqu'à la salle de bain attenante à la chambre. Hermione se pencha au-dessus d'un lavabo pour régurgiter un liquide jaunâtre et translucide. Ginny ouvrit le robinet et lui dit de boire, mais Hermione se contenta de se rincer la bouche. Elle avait l'impression de ne pouvoir pas même avaler une gorgée d'eau. Ginny revint avec quelques biscuits et une chocogrenouille.

- Tiens Hermione, tu devrais manger ça !

- Non, je pourrais rien avaler.

- Il faut que tu te forces Hermione, même si tu dois tout régurgiter dans quelques minutes, il faut que tu manges. Ca va faire soixante heure que tu n'as plus rien mangé, c'est normal que tu aies mal au ventre.

- Soi… Soixante heures ! Tu rigoles ?

Ginny fit non de la tête.

- Tu nous as tous fait très peur. Tu as d'abord eu une poussée de fièvre violente, puis ta température à chuté dangereusement. Hier… ton état est resté stable mais… bref, on s'est tous beaucoup inquiété, alors maintenant que t'es réveillée, il faut que tu te forces à manger un peu.

Hermione regarda son amie lui adresser un air déterminé comme elle ne lui en avait jamais vu. Elle se força donc à avaler la chocogrenouille et un biscuit. Soudain, elle sentit un vertige et ses jambes la lâchèrent. Heureusement, Ginny la rattrappa et la ramena à son lit. Elle lui servit un verre d'eau et lui fit boire doucement, petite gorgée par petite gorgée.

- Tu dois être déshydratée. Il faut que tu boives beaucoup, mais tout doucement, toujours comme le verre que tu viens de boire.

- Merci Ginny.

- Tu veux que je fasse revenir Ron ?

- Non, surtout pas !

- Hermione tu…

- Je ne veux plus qu'il me regarde, jamais. Il doit me prendre pour je ne sais quelle bête immonde maintenant que Malefoy a…

- Allons, ne dit pas de bêtise. De nous tous, c'était lui le plus inquiet pour toi. Et je crois vraiment que tu devrais avoir une conversation avec lui.

Une fois encore, le regard déterminé de Ginny fit fléchir la volonté d'Hermione.

- D'accord, mais pas maintenant, je suis pas prête.

Ginny alla dans le couloir et expliqua aux garçons qu'Hermione avait besoin de temps avant de pouvoir supporter des visites. Elle leur demanda juste d'aller chercher Madame Pomfresh. Ils obéirent et descendirent ensuite dans la grande salle prendre leur petit déjeuner.

De la matinée, Madame Pomfresh et Ginny se relayèrent pour donner à boire et à manger à Hermione. Harry et Ron eux se contentèrent de faire une partie d'échecs.

- Au fait ! dit Ron au point culminant de la partie. Il me semblait que hier soir ma sœur et toi vous étiez endormis tout habillés et au-dessus des couvertures. Comment ça se fait que je vous ai retrouvé en petite tenue SOUS les couvertures.

- Heu… ben…

- Allez, c'est bon ! Je suis content pour vous deux. Mais essayez d'être prudents et de pas faire n'importe quoi quand je peux vous surprendre.

- D'accord ! dit Harry rouge comme une pivoine.

Harry fut lamentable sur la fin de la partie et se fit totalement massacrer. Ron poussa un puissant baillement.

- Pfouah ! J'suis crevé !

- Tu m'étonne ! Tu as veillé Hermione pratiquement cinquante heures et tu n'en a dormi qu'une petite dizaine. Je vois mal comment tu pourrais être frais et dispos.

Vers midi, Hermione avait retrouvé suffisemment d'énergie pour aller prendre une douche, alors que Ginny était auprès d'elle. Elle resta sous la douche pendant presque une demi-heure, si bien que Ginny s'inquiéta et vint la voir.

- Hermione, ça va ?

- Laisse-moi, je suis sale, il faut qu'j'me lave.

- Bien, dit Ginny en baissant les yeux.

La rouquine revint dans la chambre et eut une idée en regardant le lit de Ron. Elle descendit en quatrième vitesse jusqu'à la salle commune pour remonter ensuite dans son dortoir où elle alla prendre un savon. Puis elle retourna aussi-sec dans le dortoir des garçons. Harry et Ron la regardant filer en se demandant ce qu'il pouvait se passer. Mais comme elle leur avait dit de pas s'inquiéter et que tout allait bien, ils ne cherchèrent pas à en savoir plus.

Ginny revint donc dans leur chambre et se dirigea vers les douches. Elle regarda dans trois cabines avant de trouver ce qu'elle cherchait.

- Ginny ! Je t'ai dit que j'avais besoin de me laver, laisse-moi tranquille !

- Figure-toi que t'es pas la seule a pas avoir pris de douche depuis un moment. En effet, la rouquine s'était déshabillée et faisait maintenant couler l'eau de la cabine voisine de celle d'Hermione. Elle se mit même à chantonner, alors que dans sa cabine, Hermione était assise au sol, sous le jet, à broyer du noir.

- Tu sais, lança Ginny au bout d'un moment, si tu es vraiment sale, l'eau ne suffira pas, tu devrais essayer ça.

Elle glissa un savon par l'interstice entre les deux cabines. Hermione eut un sourire triste, ramassa le savon et se leva pour commencer à se savonner, au début, elle faisait ça plutôt machinalement, elle respirait par saccades, quand soudain, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

- Mais c'est ?

Ginny se hissa pour passer la tête par dessus la cloison entre les deux douches, elle affichait un large sourire.

- Qu'est-ce que t'en dis. L'odeur de mon frère devrait bien réussir à enlever tout ce que l'autre à pu laisser de sâle et de dégoutant.

Pour la première fois depuis son réveil, Hermione esquissa un sourire. Elle termina de se savonner en fermant les yeux et en repensant aux meilleurs moment qu'elle avait passé avec Ron. C'était l'an dernier, après sa rupture avec Lavande. Elle sortirent toutes les deux de la douche en même temps et allèrent s'habiller. Ginny lui avait visiblement ramené une de ses tenues d'école.

- Bien ! Tu te sens de descendre pour manger dans la grande salle ?

- Oui ! Merci à toi Ginny.

Elle descendirent dans la salle commune.

- Hermione ! s'exclama Ron. Tu vas mieux ! Comme je suis content !

En disant ces mots, il s'était précipité sur elle, mais au dernier moment, il s'était retenu de l'embrasser pour se contenter de lui prendre les mains. A ce geste, Hermione éprouva une étrange sensation, comme une force en elle qui lui disait que rien ne pouvait plus lui arriver de mal.

- Salut Hermione, dit Harry. Content de voir que tu vas mieux.

Ils descendirent donc tous les quatre pour la grande salle.

- C'est bizarre, dit Ron en chemin. Tu sens pas comme d'habitude.

Ginny esquissa un large sourire. Harry lui aussi avait compris, il n'avait pas manquer en saluant Hermione, de remarquer qu'elle avait exactement la même odeur que Ron lorsqu'il sortait de la douche.


	6. La force de ton amour

**Chapitre 6 : La force de ton amour**

Lorsqu'il pénétrèrent dans la grande salle. Ils constatèrent que le repas était déjà commencé. Mais tous s'arrêtèrent à leur arrivée. Comme à chaque vacances de Noël, la grande salle était bien vide. Seulequelques élèves étaient restés parmis lesquels Susan Bones et Hannah Abbot, toutes deux rendues orphelines par les Mangemorts. Ils relevèrent aussi la présence de Pansy Parkinson. Mais apparemment, ils pourraient s'asseoir à l'autre bout de la table des professeurs. Après quelques secondes, Dumbledore brisa le silence qui s'était installé à leur entrée.

- Ah ! Miss Granger ! Nous sommes très heureux de vous revoir sur pieds ! Je vous en prie ! venez donc prendre place.

Ils avançèrent donc jusqu'à la table des professeurs et se mirent à manger. Hermione n'avala pas grand chose, mais pour la première fois depuis ce soir-là, Ron se goinfra comme il en avait l'habitude. Ce qui fit sourire Dumbledore qui avait certainement dû avoir des échos de Madame Pomfresh comme quoi il ne mangeait pas suffisemment. A la fin du repas, les professeurs quittèrent la grande salle par la petite porte derrière leur table, Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny suivirent Hannah et Susan qui sortirent par le grand hall.

- Dis-moi Granger, lança la voix mesquine de Pansy Parkinson derrière eux, leur laissant le temps de se retourner. Comment t'as trouvé Drago, il doit être quand même plus doué que Weasley non ?

- BAF !

La main de Ginny avait fusé si vite et si fort que Parkinson se retrouva à terre cinq mètres plus loin.

- _Chauve-furie_, _Petrificus Totalus_, _Impedimenta !_ hurla Ginny si vite que les trois sortilèges se mélangèrent et donnèrent à Pansy Parkinson l'allure d'une grosse chauve-souris sans poils et avec une joue enflée qui se serait emberlificotée dans ses propres ailes. Mais le mal était fait, Hermione était partie en larme. Ron courait déjà à sa suite. Mais Hermione fila se barricader dans les dortoirs des filles. Ron tenta bien d'y monter aussi mais la sécurité s'enclencha et il se retrouva dans la salle commune les quatre fers en l'air et l'alarme qui hurlait dans toute la tour.

Ginny et Harry arrivèrent. Ginny compris tout de suite et alla vers les escaliers qui redevinrent des escaliers. L'alarme cessa et elle monta seule jusqu'à la chambre d'Hermione. Harry et Ron attendaient assez nerveusement dans la salle commune. Au bout d'un moment Ginny redescendit.

- Désolée, elle ne réponds pas et elle s'est barricadée. J'ai essayé _Alohomora_, mais elle a du lancer un sortilège complexe pour qu'on ne puisse pas ouvrir la porte.

- Bon ! Dans ce cas on va faire le tour ! dit Ron en montant vers sa chambre.

- Qu'est-ce que tu entends par faire le tour ? demanda Ginny qui le suivait en tirant Harry par la main.

- J'entends : "faire le tour", dit-il en se saisissant de son balai.

Il ouvrit la fenêtre et décolla aussitôt. Harry le suivit en l'imitant. Ron rechercha un moment une fenêtre donnant sur la chambre d'Hermione. Ce n'était pas évident puisqu'il ne savait pas à quel étage il fallait chercher. Cependant, il trouva assez vite et la traversa à toute vitesse, la défonçant et s'écrasant au sol de la chambre d'Hermione. Celle-ci avait un coupe-papier à la main et s'apprêtait visiblement à s'ouvrir les veines. Elle sursauta sous la surprise, puis voyant de quoi il s'agissait posa la lame contre son poignet. Elle n'eut heureusement pas le temps de se le trancher. Ron donna un coup et le coupe-papier tomba au milieu de la pièce.

- Laisse-moi Ron ! Je veux en finir ! Ils savent tous ce qu'il m'a fait ! Je ne supporterais pas leur regard.

- Je ne te laisserais pas faire, même si je dois te stupéfixer pour ça !

- Tu t'en crois capable, dit Hermione en attrapant sa baguette.

Mais Ron lui prit le poignet et la lui fit lâcher. Hermione voulut se jeter à terre pour récupérer le coupe-papier, mais Ron l'attrappa et l'enserra de ses bras.

- Arrête Ron ! Lâche-moi, je ne veux plus vivre après ce qu'il m'a fait je…

- HERMIONE CA SUFFIT ! cria Ron d'une voix puissante qui pétrifia la jeune fille. Hermione, je ne pourrais sans doute jamais comprendre ce que tu peux ressentir. Combien ça peut être pénible et douloureux. Mais aussi insupportable que ça puisse être, je te supplie de faire l'effort de le supporter.

- T'as pas le droit de me demander ça, tu ne…

- Hermione je t'en supplie…

Des larmes coulaient le long des joues de Ron. Aussi loin qu'elle se souvienne, jamais Hermione n'avait vu Ron pleurer, elle ignorait pourtant qu'il l'avait beaucoup fait pour elle ces derniers jours.

- Hermione, c'est peut-être égoiste, mais je te supplie de penser à moi. Qu'est-ce que je deviendrais si tu meurs ?

- Ron… qu'est-ce que…

- Hermione je t'aime. Je t'aime plus que tout. Plus que le quidditch, plus que mes parents, plus que ma liberté. Si tu mourrais, ça me tuerait aussi. Alors je t'en conjure, fais l'effort de vivre pour moi. Je sais que tu ne m'aimeras sans doute jamais, mais je m'en fiche ! Tout ce que je veux c'est pouvoir rester ton ami, rire et m'amuser avec toi.

- Ron, qu'est-ce que tu dis.

Hermione elle aussi était en larmes, mais ce n'était plus les larmes de désespoir d'il y a quelques instant.

- Je te dis que je t'aime, je crois qu'en fait je t'ai toujours aimé, depuis notre première rencontre. Parce que bien que je prétendait le contraire, j'admirais ton intelligence. Puis on est devenus amis, on a vécu toutes sortes d'aventures. Je crois que la première fois que je me suis aperçu de mes sentiments, c'était quand le Basilic t'as pétrifiée. J'étais prêt à tout pour te sauver, je suis même entré dans un nid d'acromentules. Je t'aime parce que tu es belle, intelligente, et puis aussi parce que tu es un peu la voix de ma raison. J'ai besoin de toi plus que je ne saurais le dire. Et même si tu ne dois jamais me rendre mes sentiments, j'ai quand même besoin que tu sois mon amie. Que tu sois près de moi.

Cette fois c'était un véritable torrent qui coulaient des yeux d'Hermione.

- Oh Ron ! Pourquoi penses-tu que je ne pourrais pas t'aimer.

- Je t'en prie ! Tu as vu qui je suis. Je n'ai rien pour moi, ni la beauté, ni l'intelligence, ni la richesse, ni aucun don particulier. Je sais très bien que tu préfères être avec des gens talentueux comme Victor Krum ou d'autres qui savent plein de choses comme McLaggen, ou encore des gens beaux et riches comme Malefoy ou Harry.

- T'es vraiment un grand crétin !

- Dis ! Ca va ! C'est pas la peine d'en rajouter une couche !

- Non ! dit-elle en l'attrapant par le cou et en collant leurs deux fronts. Non ! Je veux dire que je n'ai jamais aimé aucun d'entre eux ! Je voulais juste te rendre jaloux.

- Comment-ca me…

- Idiot, c'est toi que j'aime, depuis toujours. Pour qui crois-tu que je me sois jeté sous les branches du saule cogneur ? Que crois-tu que signifie mon patronus ? Pourquoi à ton avis étais-je furieuse après t'avoir vu embrasser Lavande ?

- Quoi ? Mais… je croyais que… Alors tout ça, c'était parce que tu…

- Oui !

- Tu as raison, je suis vraiment un idiot. Mais comment ca se fait que… enfin je veux dire… Qu'est-ce que j'ai qui…

- Réfléchissons, tu as le sens de l'humour, tu es le garçon le plus courageux que je connaisse, tu es un brillant stratège que je n'ai jamais pu battre aux échecs, et puis il y a ces magnifiques cheveux roux, je sais c'est de famille, mais tu y ajoutes des yeux d'un bleu magnifique et toutes ces taches de rousseur qui constellent ton visage sont vraiment craquantes. Je crois que ça fait déjà pas mal de raisons.

- Hermione je…

- Chuut ! Je crois qu'on a assez parlé comme ça.

Elle déposa sur les lèvres du rouquin un tendre baiser. Il lui rendit exactement le même, puis il s'embrassèrent plus intensément et plus longuement. Dans la chambre des garçons, Ginny critiqua Harry.

- Alors ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe, ça va faire dix minutes que j'attends !

- Excuse-moi ! Je ne voulais pas te faire poireauter.

- Et Hermione, comment elle va ?

- Oh ! Je crois que maintenant ça ira !

- Comment ça ? Est-ce que, elle et Ron ?

Pour tout réponse, Harry afficha un large sourire.

- Kyaaaah ! C'est super ! cria-t-elle en sautant au cou de son bien-aimé.

Dans la chambre d'Hermione, les deux amoureux s'étaient endormis sur le lit de la jeune fille dans les bras l'un de l'autre. En effet, le coma psychologique d'Hermione n'avait pas été vraiment reposant, et Ron avait encore pas mal de sommeil à rattraper.

Quand il se réveillèrent, la nuit était sur le point de tomber. Ils descendirent dans la salle commune dérangeant Harry et Ginny en pleine séance de bécotage.

- Et bien, ça à l'air de bien aller vous deux ? dit Hermione heureuse de les revoir ensemble.

- Et vous deux, renvoya Ginny. Ca marche bien ?

- Bah ! Je ne sais pas si ça va durer ! dit Hermione sur le ton de la moquerie. Je n'aime pas les gros dormeurs !

- T'es pas vraiment bien placée pour critiquer ! répliqua Ron. Mademoiselle passe plus de soixante heures à dormir, et tout ce qu'elle trouve à faire alors qu'on s'embrassait, c'est de piquer un p'tit roupillon !

- Euh ! Je t'arrête, c'est quand même toi qui t'es endormi en premier !

- Jamais de la vie ! C'est plutôt le contraire, ou au mieux, je peux admettre qu'on s'est endormi en même temps.

- Bon ! Puisque je peux pas vraiment prouver le contraire, on va dire que cette dernière explication est acceptée ! Et au fait Ron, dans ta phrase il aurait fallut dire "je peux admettre qu'on se soit..." et pas "qu'on s'est...".

Harry et Ginny se regardèrent avec un sourire malicieux.

- Ils s'entendent à merveille, dirent-ils en chœur.

- Bon, c'est pas tout ça, dit Harry. Mais c'est bientôt l'heure du dîner ! Vous venez, on descend !

Le soir, les garçons retrouvèrent leur chambre telle qu'elle était trois jours plus tôt. Les filles allèrent dans leurs chambres respectives, mais après seulement quelques minutes dans son lit, Hermione fut harassée par un sentiment d'insécurité qui lui déchirait les entrailles. Elle quitta son lit et alla en pyjama dans la chambre de Ginny.

- Excuse-moi Ginny, ça te dérange si je dors avec toi, j'ai peur de rester toute seule.

- Non, bien sûr ! Mais…

- Quoi ?

- Et bien, tu ne préfèrerait pas dormir avec Ron ?

Hermione rougit.

- Peut-être mais… je ne peux pas… si les professeurs l'apprenaient…

- Tu sais Hermione. Je crois que les professeurs ont bien compris qu'ils n'avaient pas intérêt à essayer de vous empêcher d'être ensemble !

- Quoi ! Qu'est-ce que tu…

- Tu sais, dans ton malheur, tu as de la chance. Combien de femmes peuvent se vanter de savoir que l'homme qu'elles aiment serait prêt à tout pour elle ?

- Qu'est-ce que… Ron a dit des choses sur ce qu'il éprouvait pour moi ?

- Il en a dit, il en a fait. Devant tes parents, devant nos parents, devant Dumbledore, Madame Pomfresh et McGonagall. Tu sais que depuis samedi matin, et jusqu'à ce que tu te réveilles ce matin, il a refusé de lâcher ta main, ne serait-ce qu'une seconde. Il a beaucoup pleuré de peur de te perdre. Il a prié sans cesse pour que tu te rétablisse. Il a maudit le ministère et ses lois, il a craché sur le quidditch et sur la liberté.

- Il a vraiment fait tout ça ? demanda Hermione, des larmes de joies inondant son visage.

- Ça et même plus.

Hermione repartit dans les escaliers avec l'intention de se précipiter dans la chambre des garçons, Ginny, l'arrêta juste un instant.

- Au fait ! Puisque tu vas dans leur chambre ! Tu peux dire à Harry que s'il ne veut pas vous gêner, il peut enfourcher son balai, ma fenêtre est ouverte.

Hermione se retourna les yeux toujours embués de larmes.

- Oui ! Je lui dirais !

Elle se précipita, dans la salle commune puis monta l'escalier des garçons quatre à quatre. Ouvrit la porte à la volée. Harry et Ron étaient en train de faire une partie d'échecs sur le lit de Ron, tous les deux en pyjama. Hermione sauta sur le rouquin et l'embrassa avec une véhémence telle que la partie d'échecs ne pu qu'être annulée, les pièces ayant volé aux quatres coins de la chambre et rouspétant en regagnant leur boîte.

- Oh Ron ! Si seulement j'avais su avant à quel point tu m'aimais !

Elle se remit à l'embrasser de nouveau, partout où elle pouvait, avec un empressement qui intrigua, et inquiéta même un peu le jeune homme vu le regard qu'il lança à son ami.

- J'ai l'impression que Ginny a du lui parler de ton comportement de ces derniers jours, chuchota Harryà l'attention de son ami avant de reprendre à voix haute. Bon ! Je crois que je vais aller voir si y a pas un autre dortoir que je pourrais squatter.

Hermione rejetta subitement Ron en arrière.

- Ah oui Harry, excuse-moi, dit-elle en se levant et en allant ouvrir la fenêtre. Passe par là, tu trouveras plus facilement !

Harry comprit aussitôt le message et se saisit de son éclair de feu pour filer par la fenêtre. Hermione referma la fenêtre et se jeta à nouveau dans les bras de Ron.

- Oh Ron ! Moi aussi je t'aime de toute mon âme tu sais ! Je n'aurais peut-être jamais l'occasion de te le prouver. Mais moi aussi j'ai besoin de toi. J'ai besoin de ta présence, pour garder mon sommeil. Tu veux bien rester toujours à mes côté Ron !

Ron sourit tendrement.

- Il n'y a rien que je souhaite plus ardemment.

Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau, cette fois dans une douce étreinte qui commença en position debout et finit en position allongée.


	7. All is well

**Epilogue : All is well…**

Un nouveau matin se levait. Ron était heureux. Il était avec la fille qu'il aimait, et même si ce bonheur devait être éphémère, même s'il devait être envoyé à Azkaban. Il serait à jamais heureux. Il la regardait dormir paisiblement. Il le savait, ce sommeil n'avait plus rien à voir avec le coma dans lequel elle avait été plongée pendant le week-end. La preuve en était le sourire détendu et serein sur son visage. D'un doigt, il dégagea une mèche de cheveux pour mieux admirer son visage. Ses yeux furent ensuite irrésistiblement attirés par son pyjama dont plusieurs boutons s'étaient défaits pendant la nuit et qui offrait ainsi une jolie vue sur sa poitrine légèrement découverte.

Dans un feulement de confort, elle ouvrit les yeux et observa le rouquin.

- Si tu fais pas attention, tu vas te bruler les yeux !

- Oh ! Tu es réveillée, euh je… jolis motifs.. sur ton pyjama je veux dire… comment ça s'appelle déjà ?

- Ce sont des clowns, mais je veux bien me couper une main si c'était vraiment les motifs de mon pyjama que tu regardait.

- Dé-désolé. Dit Ron dont le visage rougissait à vue d'œil.

- Tu sais que tu es mignon quand tu es gêné comme ça ?

Elle remonta le bras qui enserrait la taille de Ron et le passa derrière sa tête pour amener les lèvres du rouquin à presser les siennes tendrement mais fermement.

Pendant ce temps, dans un autre dortoir de la tour. Ginny s'éveilla sur le torse nu et musclé de Harry qu'elle ne pu s'empêcher d'embrasser, réveillant ledit jeune homme alors qu'elle s'attaquait à ses abdominaux. Avant qu'elle ne descende plus bas, Harry la saisit sous les aisselles et la tira à lui.

- On est d'humeur coquine ce matin ? demanda-t-il.

- Excuse-moi, mais c'était si bon… je voudrais recommencer au plus vite.

- Du calme ! On a tout notre temps ! Et puis c'est si agréable de serrer ton corps nu contre le mien, sans chercher à aller plus loin, juste pour le plaisir de te sentir là tout contre moi.

Le sourir de Ginny s'élargit à son maximum.

- Mmmmh ! Tu dis ça, mais je sens quelque chose contre ma cuisse qui prétends le contraire.

Il s'embrassèrent en se serrant fort l'un contre l'autre, comme s'ils voulait faire entrer leurs corps l'un dans l'autre. Ils n'eurent cependant pas le loisir d'aller plus loin car Dobby apparu dans la chambre.

- Dobby ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- C'est Dumbledore qui envoyé Dobby pour dire à Harry Potter et son ami au grand cœur Ron Weasley que Monsieur et Madame Weasley les attendent pour les conduire au Terrier pour les vacances de Noël.

- D'accord Dobby ! Merci ! Euh… Dobby, j'aimerais que tu ne parle à personne de ce que tu viens de voir dans cette chambre, tu veux bien ?

- Bien sûr ! Dobby gardera fièrement tous les secrets que Harry Potter voudra qu'il garde !

L'elfe redisparut dans un craquement sonore et Harry et Ginny se dépéchèrent de s'habiller et de descendre dans la salle commune ou Ron et Hermione les attendaient, ayant visiblement été prévenus avant eux, Dobby s'étant surement téléporté d'abord dans la chambre des garçons.

Ils se rendirent dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Mrs Weasley embrassa ses deux enfants, puis se tourna vers Hermione pour l'embrasser elle aussi en lui disant qu'elle était heureuse de la voir rétablie. Enfin elle embrassa Harry.

- Au fait ! dit Dumbledore alors qu'ils allaient repartir grâce à la poudre de cheminette. J'ai une nouvelle qui devrait je crois vous aider à passer des fêtes plus joyeuses ! Les Malefoy ont été plus ou moins contraints de fuir l'Angleterre, peut-être même l'Europe. La plainte qu'ils avaient portés contre Ronald est donc abandonnée, d'autant que j'ai pu convaincre mes camarades du Magenmagot de considérer ce qu'il avait fait comme une erreur de jeunesse.

- Vraiment ? demanda Mr Weasley n'osant y croire.

- Vraiment ! assura Dumbledore. Considérez ça comme mon cadeau de Noël pour vous tous !

- Oh merci mille fois professeur ! dit Mme Weasley en fondant en larmes.

- C'est génial ! C'est génial ! Hurla Ron avant d'embrasser fougueusement Hermione. Harry tu as entendu ! C'est génial !

- Oui ! Je suis vraiment ravi pour toi !

- Je savais qu'ils pouvaient pas te condamner pour ça frérot ! dit Ginny en le serrant dans ses bras.

- Est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait m'expliquer de quoi vous parlez tous ? demanda Hermione.

- Oh ! C'est juste une triste histoire qu'il vaut mieux oublier, dit Harry.

- Je vois que tu parles de plus en plus sagement Harry ! lui dit Dumbledore d'une voix malicieuse.

- J'ai été à bonne école ! lui renvoya Harry en guise de remerciements. Allez ! Qu'est-ce qu'on attends pour filer au Terrier !

Les quatre adolescents passèrent au Terrier les vacances les plus agréables qu'ils n'eurent jamais eu. Bien sûr, Mrs Weasley ignorait que tous les soir Ginny et Ron s'esquivaient de leur chambre pour aller retrouver respectivement Harry et Hermione dans leur lit, avec une différence notable cependant. Alors que Harry et Ginny ne se gênaient pas trop pour en profiter, Ron et Hermione eux restèrent sage longtemps. Ron sentant que Hermione ne serait pas prête à faire l'amour tant qu'elle n'aurait pas pu refouler dans un coin de sa mémoire ce qui lui était arrivé. Mais ils s'en fichaient, ils étaient heureux et c'était le principal.

FIN


End file.
